


She Is

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Manic - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: She sees and feels in dimensions and to depths you can never know.





	She Is

She is one who sees every color of the prism’s bow.  
She knows not simple black and white:  
Grey has no meaning.

She is one who sees in infinite dimensions.  
Every corner increases without end;  
She knows not the simplicity of 3:  
A flattened world with no motive.

She is one who can see the Spirit  
Move through the trees, dancing in the leaves;  
She cannot find His face in concrete:  
The immobile steel traps and holds her.

She is one who holds other’s pain,  
So her own is like acid on a wound;  
She knows not the balm of one hurt:  
The peace to focus on one’s self.

She is one who embraces each day,  
With the passion of a lover;  
She cannot understand her own sorrow:  
It is a betrayal to hide from light.

She is one who questions and wonders,  
Seeking to know all that Eve could not;  
She knows not the emptiness that brings peace:  
Blank void which comforts and lets sleep come.

It is her ever wandering mind;  
It is her love, forgiveness, and grace;  
It is her embrace, her faith, her loyalty;  
That so weaken her.  
Day by day:  
Giving to those who never see,  
Listening to words they don’t understand,  
Loving only to wonder at loss of love,  
Until at last she falls.  
Is caught by God.  
And somehow finds the strength to begin again.

The sun blinds her with light.  
The world numbs her with life.  
She hides behind a smile.

She is me.


End file.
